kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan
Përdoruesi:Dan/Arkiva D00 për janar - shtator 2005 ::::Përdoruesi:Dan/Arkiva D01 për shtator 2005 - shkurt 2006 ---- Zotriu me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ :Kjo zonja me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ nuk eshte gje tjeter pervec se njeri nga emrat e perdoruesit Dan. Ky perdoruese mendohet te mos jete aspak e afte per rolin qe i ka ngarkuar bashkefshatari i tij Dori (administratori i pare). Ky i fundit para ca kohesh ka deklaruar hapur qe s'ka shume interes apo deshire te shkruaje shume artikuj. Per kete qellim nga qe i duhej nje ndihmes apo ndihmese ne funksionin e administratorit prandaj vendosi zotriun Dan (hengri mollen dhe u be Karl) per nje person i cili si i papune qe ishte kishte shume kohe te lire te merrej me vikipedian. Emra te tjere qe perdor baca eshte Ko.S.ystem.OV@, Bet_0, "Robot" etj. Keshilloj redaktoret e rinj qe te tregohen te kujdesshem ne diskutimet me kete person. Kaq besoj se mjafton! Kujdestari 2006 Maj 30 8:10 (UTC) Keshilloj redaktoret e rinj qe te tregohen te kujdesshem ne diskutimet me kete person. Kaq besoj se mjafton! Hhahhahhahahhahahhahhah jam i gezuar qe mua si shfrytezues nuk me kap kercenimi pra diskutimi im mund te jet edhe i pa kujdeseshem hahahhahahha (Puntori 5 Qershor 2006 22:00 (UTC)) Mbi problemin e shqiptimit të disa emrave shtetesh e gjuhësh Të faleminderit pra për mirëbesimin.Unë do të mundohem sa të mundem e di. Mirupafshim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 23 22:12 (UTC) Atehere qe ku jam prap,e ndoshta nuk te merzis me sugjerimet e mia Dan. Edhe nji her respekt per punen tuj kolosale. Arrita deri te shkronja H e shteteve.Kur te mundem shoh prap. Qe disa Sugjerime masandej vendos vete.Tu pa e tu ba. Botsuana-Botsvana-Botswana(ne ang.) Guaian- Guajana? Kepi Verde - Kepi i Gjelbërt? Lihtenshtajn - Lishtenshtajn?(fjala Licht-nuk shqiptohet Liht por afersisht Lisht?) Maldive - Maledive? Papunova - Papua Guineja e Re? Saint Kitts - Sejnt Kitts? Seychells - Sejçëlls? Shiri Lanka - Sri Lanka? Tek Antigua:Komonveltit-Komonuelthit?( kuptimi:Pasuri e Perbashket) Moto kombetare e Argjentines:En Union y Libertad-Në bashkim e Liri.? Barbados.Saint Vincent-it(Sejnt Vinsent-Shën Vinçens).Kryeqyteti Bridgetown-Brixhtaun? Belize.Motoja lat.Nën hije lulëzoj? Bahama.Forward Upward Onward Together-Përpara Lart Para Tok(Së bashku)?(Ward - këtu passhtesë me kuptim drejtimi edhe toward p.sh.) Bjellorusia:Boris Jelcinkung - Boris Jelcinin? Brazil:moto.Ordem e Progresso - Rend e Përparim? Britania e Madhe.Moto: Dieu et mon Droit - Zoti dhe e (të) Drejta(t) ime(e mia)? Burkina Faso.Moto:Unite,Progress,Justice-Bashkim,Përparim,Drejtësi? Burundi.Moto:Unite,Travail,Progress-Bashkim,Punë,Përparim? Danimark.Moto:Ndihma e Zotit,Fuqia e popullit,Forca e Danimarkës? Dominika,-- : Pas Zotit është Toka? Spanja:----: Ppaqja e Mirëqenija,Lavdia e Ngadhnjimi? Guatemala.-----: Vendi i Pranverës së Amshuar? Grenada. St.George´s(Sejnt Gjorgj´s - Shën Gjergj) Persa i perket disa fjaleve ata kane kuptim te njejte. Si p.sh.Solidaritet,Unitet,- Bashkim(mund te perkthehet). Autonomi(nga greq.avto-vetë,nomos-ligj pra Vetëligjërim,Vetëvendosje) Totale - gjithsej(t)? Sovran-itet - Vetqeverisje,i pamvarur? Nacionale - Kombëtare? Edhe nji her un po sugjeroj ketu Dan.Perkthimet jane te sakta por ti vendos vete. Sapo te kem mundesi do t shikoj prap,nese mundem me te ndihmu sado pak. Je i mirpritun Ti e kushdo te un per çka do.Edhe un po hasa ndonji veshtirsi do t´ju drejtohem. Mirupashim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 24 01:20 (UTC) Përsa i përket emrave te prodhimeve. Un per vedi e kptoj krejt mire ate qe nenkuptoni ju. Edhe nji here Falemnders! Asht mir te kesh te bash me nji njeri si Ju. Meqe ra fjala,pergezime e urime prej mejet per faqet (punen) tuaj me shtetet dhe gjeografine. Me pelqeu shume. Mirupafshim!Se shpejti! P.s. Tash po shikoj prape shtetet e gjuhet. Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 23 22:53 (UTC) Moto kombetare e Shqipërisë Mirëdita, a ka Shqipëri një moto kombëtare? Në wikipedian angleze është shkruar një moto "Feja e Shqiptarit është Shqiptaria", wikipedia shqiptare s'shkruan moton e Shqipërisë. If you didn't understand I write it in English: Excuse me, has Albania any national motto? English WIkipedia writes a motto: Feja e Shqiptarit është Shqiptaria, but the Albanian Wikipedia has no motto. Could you help me? We have big problem in Polish Wikipedia :) Thanks. Ngapolonia 2006 Mars 8 17:32 (UTC) A ka Polonia moto zyrtare? Jo. Shqiperia nuk ka moto zyrtare por kjo eshte nje fjale qe është perdorur gjate Rilindjes kombetare. Mbi artikullin Jehan de Vezelay Mirembrema Hipi-Zhdripi! Artikullin e mesiperm e kam mbaruar para disa ditesh dhe e kam vendosur ne faqen e librave qe keni krijuar ju.Me falni per pergjigjen me vonese,por per shkak te disa problemeve s´munda t´ju shkruaj me pare! Tash ju mund te zgjidhni se cilat parashikime duhen perzgjedhur te mbesin ne artikullin e lartpermendur.Keni dore te lire te zgjidhni çfare t´ju duket me mire. Faleminderit! Pershendetje Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 20 16:59 (UTC) ::Mendojë se është më mirë ju vetë të i zjidhni njëren nga ato pasi që ju e njihni atë temë më mirë. Për mendimin tim kryesorja është që dashamirtë e asaj teme të jenë të informuar dhe ne të kemi një artkull enciklopedik në atë mënyrë që copa e zgjedhur të jetë ploësuese e tekstit dhe jo dominese. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 20 17:37 (UTC) Enciklopedia e muzikës popullore shqiptare Ndoshta do të ishte më mirë që lidhjet e jashtme këtu të shkojnë e jo këtu. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 20 23:03 (UTC) pyetje Çka mendon për këtë stampën, a me e lën kështu apo ashtu si ishte më parë. Stampa. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 23 15:44 (UTC) Nuk ka nevojë për arsye, ajo shenohen gjatë redaktimit. Për radaktoret që janë të besueshem me rregullat e Wikipedias kjo zakonisht nuk përdoret. Për redaktorët kalimtar është mirë pasi që informohen aty për aty edhe me rregulla tjera (shumica e kalimtarve hyjnë këtu pa i lexu rregullat apo ku ta di edhe pa pasur njohuri mbi qëllimin). Çka po du me thonë është që të merret si vrejte për ata që nuk e kanë "rrespektu" stampen përshëndese Stampa:tung. Ndoshta krijonë të kalimtarët pak habi, por është mirë se i lexojnë rregullat dhe e kuptojin që nuk është "xhungël" edhe pse është e lirë nuk d.m.th se nuk ka rregull. .--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 16:16 (UTC) Tek stampa për pastrim aty arsyeja e përshpejton punën. Për atë më duket mirë. Tek kjo pasi që kalimtari të mbledhë njohuri e gjenë edhe ku është e shkruar arsyeja.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 16:20 (UTC) Po më duket është mirë të futen diku në atë stamp, emri POLICIA që të jetë e kuptueshme edhe për përdoruesit e gjuhëve tjera. janë disa fotografi për të cila nuk jam i sigurt se a vlenë leja e dhënë dhe mendojë se nuk do të ishte mirë të pëhapen në projekte në gjuhët tjera.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 16:39 (UTC) :prej një pyetje dolën shumë pytje të tjera. rendin tjetër do të mendohem mirë kur të pyesi. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 23 17:14 (UTC) ::Po vetë më shtine me menu në këtë drejtim, shka komë fajë une. Faleminderit, qe sa kom pas menu si me ja bo qatyne fotografive. Hahhaha --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 17:18 (UTC) Zhvendosja Hey dani, nuk eshte mire artikullin me kopjuar, sepse historiku i humb, tjeter here zhvendose. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:00 (UTC) ::Kalxomë qysh me zhvendosë në asi rasti?--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 25 00:03 (UTC) ::: Cfare rasti? Dhe a din se Nenshkrim yt lidhet te diskutimi? --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:12 (UTC) ::::Kur ekzistojnë dy artikuj. Nënshkrimin e kam bo qishtu se të qonë direkt te faqja ku diskutojë. Shumë kalimtar nuk e kuptojn në shikim të parë, se në fleten personale nuk bonë me shkru apo nuk e dijin qe ekziston një fletë tjeter për diskutime. Bonë vaki që këtë term "diskutime" ishë konë mirë me provu me ndonjë tjeter . Termi është i saktë por kur nuk po e kuptojin nuk ndihmo shumë (nashta duhet me ja lonë kohes). Nuk e di a është vështirë me ndryshu e me tja trusë "biseda", "para artikulli" apo "mbi artikullin" apo ku ta di qysh e kuptojin shqiptart ma mirë (tëvatyrë, hahah). Çka po menoj me gjetë një fjalë (edhe nëse është e gjatë) që e kuptojin nuk d.m.th me qenë e saktë kryesorja me krye punë e mu inkuadru njerzit ma shpejtë. Pa pas pare (diçka) smunesh me ble as me shitë, thojin njerzit. Edhe na të mbledhim njerzi e masanej e kuptojin edhe të tjerët ma lehtë--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 25 00:31 (UTC) ::::: Diskutim eshte mire, por edhe bisedim nuk kish qene keq, por kjo tjeter teme, dy artikull nuk i pash une, por ti duhesh me mbrojtur faqen tonde personale ose shkruje se ku diskutohet. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:50 (UTC) Nejse, se jam i nxonen në moment--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 25 00:52 (UTC) Biografitë Tung Hipi. E vërejta te diskutimi me Mig se ke dëshirë të bësh databank me biografitë e personave. E pash te gjermant si e kan bë ata dhe më pëlqeu shumë, por nuk di, thash po e bisedojm njëherë këtë gjë, para se ta filloj se ka shumë punë. Shiko këta 2 adressa te gjermanët që ta dish se për çka jam duke fol (me sa e vërejta unë ti e zotron gjermanishten): 1 dhe 2. Unë e marr përsipra që ti përkthej këto dy faqe, çka nuk është e vështirë, por për programiimin më tutje nuk di. Ishte mirë ta marrim këtë edhe pastaj shohim çka më tutje. Si duket edhe wiki-anglisht e ka kopju këtë prej gjermanëve. Personave që i kemi deri tash (nuk jan edhe pak) kishim mundur tua shtojm në fund me robot dhe gradualisht ti plotësojm. të rijve çka vijnë ua shtojm me radhë. tung —bet_0 2006 Mars 27 11:11 (UTC) :Kto i komë përcjell, po do shumë, shumë punë (më duhet me mësu si krijohet një shërbyes "SERVER"). Me bo me i hi kësaj pune mesim mbrapa me pjesë tjera të projektit. Çysh po menon kishim mundur tua shtojm në fund me robot - "skeletin e tekstit" (formularin pa të dhana) a?. Nëse po menon qita ather kallxomë qysh. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 11:44 (UTC) :: Po, skeletin e tekstit mendova. Sa për server edhe mua ishte ajo që më shtyn ta diskutojm këtë këtu, por unë mendoj se nëse ja fillojm ne tash me të dhënat në tekst, nuk do të ishte vështirë kur ta bëjme pastaj serverin (optimist) ti lexojm ata prej këtu. Sa nuk është shtuar shumë numri i artikujve mundemi kadalë ti plotësojmë këtu këto artikujt që i kemi deri tash. Sa më gjatë ta shtym aq më shumë artikuj dhe punë do të bëhet. Desh të pyes edhe diçka tjetër: kush ka përvojë me robot këtu? Ndoshta mundet pak me më ndihmu. Unë e kam instalu një pythonbot, por për momentin më shumë punoj unë për të se ai për mua. —bet_0 2006 Mars 27 12:27 (UTC) :::Haha . Nëse mundesh me i futë skeletat nëpër fleta me siguri që kah të zatna në to ju qesë me hongër ka pakes e trashen. Sa për ROBOTA më të vërtet jam "Robot" nuk di hiq vetem nëse më programon dikush. Po nashta ashtë nisoj si te rasti i shekujve, kur i kthynë këta djemt ato senet me siguri qe kanë mbledhë përvojë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 12:32 (UTC) :::: Ani pra une po ja nisi (më vonë se tash nuk kam kohë) me i përkthy njëher ato tekstet dhe stampën. Sa për robotin shohi kush mundet me më ndihmu më tutje, ndoshta e bon naj robot tjetër at punë. Kur të më shohish kur jam duke punuar në ato tekste mos ngurro të më korigjojsh nëse boj gabime. tung —bet_0 2006 Mars 27 12:46 (UTC) :::::U BO!. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 12:50 (UTC) Mbi Figurat Shiko këtu Tjeta! Per cilat figura e ke fjalen, se s´po te kuptoj aspak? Ji me i sakte! Edhe nje here figurat i kam marre nga wikipediat e ndryshme, vetem disa prej tyre nga interneti. Se shpejti! Tung! Leke Mjeku 2006 Maj 29 22:09 (UTC) Portala Prit pak se jam duke punur me një skelet pë portala prej anglishtes dhe jam duke e përshtatur në shqip. me atë do të bëhet më e thjesht të redaktohet portali apo të përpunohet nga të gjithë. e kisha shti te to do lista ime dhe kur të pash se je duke punuar te poratli e mora tash. Nëse më jep 1 orë kohë e kryj dhe e sheh a të pëlqen. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 15:58 (UTC) :U BO--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 29 16:01 (UTC) :: Si duket tash? A është më mirë kështu për portala? Ka edhe do sende tjera që mund ta thjeshtësojn më shumë punën por nuk kam shumë kohë, ndoshta e shoh në të ardhmen. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 20:07 (UTC) :::Po e provojë. Si do që të jetë nëse përafërsisht fletat e portalit kanë pamje (bile ngjyra) të përbashkëta është mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 29 20:12 (UTC) :::: ka mundësi ngjyrat të ndryshohet për çdo kutiz në vete po si të thash e shohi në të ardhmen. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 20:17 (UTC) Veprat Pash krejt, cka je tu bo? Ja ke bo palidhje me atu, dhe kuptimin hala nuk e kalxove dhe nese e shperndan artikullin nuk ka kuptim nese e lene njejte. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 3 18:46 (UTC) :Kadal dale ja nisin me ndryshu ato. Po në fillin une nuk e di cilat nga titujt e veprave mi lonë e cilat me i hekë. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 05:15 (UTC) :: Po kallxoje qellimin para kohes be njeri. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 4 13:46 (UTC) Po ta kom kallxu. Mos me e bo artikullin e biografisë me krejt senet çka kanë bo njerzit. P.sh Adelina Ismajli, ktu janë krejt titujt e këngëve???? palidhje. Për me ju ikë ktyne dukurive që e zvoglojin kvalitetin, dhe mes mi gjutë poshtë informatat p.sh në këtë rastë mujim mi majtë maksimum titujt e albumeve, (titujt e kongëve nuk bonë me i gjujtë në kantë bërllokut) po edhe me i lonë aty po doket palidhje. Përqata duhet mi bo qe edhe mes mi gjujtë poshtë, edhe mes me hupë artikulli karakterin e vetë. E në tjetrën anë krijohet edhe diçka që nuk është e keqe. Nuk e di qysh e tekë po është mirë me i pasë të klasifikume informatat. Ti tashti nëse mendon se ashtu mi bo vetem për artikujt shumë të gjanë ke drejtë, mirpo nuk e di sa ke të dretë pasi që ne nuk po dijim me punu me data banka dhe serverer. Po menojë deri sa ta gjojim edhe na zgjidhjen si te gjermant e tjertë, me i pregatit qashtu e mos me i pengu artikullin. Nëse fusim ndonjë tabel me të dhëna, e ke pa po i iritonë redaktuesit kalimtar, kështu në qito fleta mujim me shti të dhana sipas një skeleti që ma vonë me mujt me i lexu me ndonjë servus, robot a qysh ju thojin atyne seneve. Po e provojë me bo një shembull.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 14:42 (UTC) :::Po e provoj po nuk po di, hala jam i vogël për këtë punë. Duhet me mledhë përvojë që me pasë një pasqyrë se sa lloje të veprimtarive mund të shkruhen në formen p.sh.: "vepra letrare", pares e pata një problem "vepra dramatike" ja ktheva "vepra teatrale" unë nuk po e di për qita po për sa drejtime tjera ekzistojin vepra. Nashta fjala vepra nuk e lejonë atë hapësirë (lakushmërin) por ndonjë tjeter më të përshtatshme dhe tërheqëse nuk po e gjojë. Nëse najoni e jepni një klasifikim të shkurt e gjithëpërshirës do të ishte mirë. Për vepra, shkollimin, idotizmat e bamirat e njerzëve .--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 16:49 (UTC) :mua nuk më duket ide e keqe kjo. e bëjmë vetëm një rregul sa vepra i lëm te artikulli kryesor (psh 5 ma të njohurat) e tjerat i shkrujm me një artikull të veçant. vetëm duhet të shohim si duket më mirë. —bet_0 2006 Prill 4 16:23 (UTC) ::Nuk është interesant kryesorja me u mbledhë të dhënat, së paku shqiptart janë të njohur për spiunazhë, hahahha. Shakat anash, nëse artikulli mbullohet me një formë të tillë të listës atëher barrten informatat nga artikulli në fleten përcjellëse. Si do që të jetë për të klasifikuar dhe për të punuar më mirë me të dhëna është mirë që për secilin të jetë nga një fletë përcjellëse (Sikur te stapamt për shtete) në të cilën futen të gjitha të dhënat që nuk jemi në gjendje të i transformojmë nga foma tabelare (lista) në tekste. Unë nuk po di çka me thanë me kufizu ndoshta i pengojmë ndokënd të punojë. Por mirë kishte me qenë nëse ne i rrimë gati e i hudhim heshtazi në fletën përcjellëse. Edhe ashtu si janë tani ato po më duket kanë pasur efekt të mirë. kanë tërhequr shumë vetë që të fusin punimet e tyre. Xhelozia, xhelozia, hahahhah--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 16:40 (UTC) :::mendova që te artikulli kryesor munden të qëndrojn disa nga veprat kryesore e pastaj me një link i nxjerrim te artikulli me veprat komplet. kur është dikush për momentin duke punuar e lom ne rahat se mos po na hidhroen e nuk shkrujan më :) . Shohim dhe bëjm si është ma mirë. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 4 16:52 (UTC) :::: Mua apet se apet idea nuk po me pelqen, pa biblografi ska kuptim artikulli per shkrimtar, krejt irituese cka je tu bo, edhe te de.wiki dhe en.wiki kane mendua disa me bo keshtu, por krejt jane shlyje dhe i kane kthyje ne artikull, nese tjerve i pelqen, mua hiq vallai. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 4 18:40 (UTC) :::::Oj zemer po na nuk e kena kapacitetin e tyne nuk kena ID, Class e ku ta di une çka. Ti vetë e ki provu ski mujt, përqata ktu nuk është punë qefi po derti ma së pari e tashti që skena mundësi e kapacitet a mi paditë shqiptart a? . Kallaj është me thonë po më pëlqen ose nuk po më pëlqenë po ma vështirë është me gjetë një zgjidhje (bile argumento pakes pse nuk po të pëlqen, mes ja fut veqë qashtu). Në paqe naj zgjidhje apo argument, po du me thonë nëse ke menu pak ma thellë për këtë punë edhe ajo është gjyna mu gjujt poshtë bonë vaki na kursen punë. Për mu vlenë nëse e ke kuptu për çka, apo të pëlqen a jo unë nuk muna me ditë a e vetem po thu qashtu nga momenti apo po dinë dishka. Në dish dishka kallxo. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 18:51 (UTC) : Ajo fletë nuk është artikull për shkrimtar po LISTË përcjellës si p.sh në wiki anglisht për luenjtë apo si te na listat e aktorve. Për sene tjera mujim me u marrë veshë. Po fundi i qatyne fletave është listë--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 18:55 (UTC) :: Ej zemer, ti po me doket po fol per lisa dhe une per fshisa, une argumentova pse nuk me pelqen, amo arsyja qe e dhave ti, nuk po e kuptoj ende. —filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 4 19:08 (UTC) :::Tu përla e kom pa qe edhe në anglisht, gjermanisht e italisht e kishin bo qashtu.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 25 04:16 (UTC) en:wiki ngushllime që të kishin blloku :) a nuk ka në en:wiki asnjë administrator shqiptar a? shit athëhere! katastrofë janë të shkrum atje shumë artikuj që kanë të bëjnë me shqiptarët. krejt prej personave me propagandë serbe. tung njëherë,--Mig 2006 Prill 10 14:36 (UTC) : Vallai mir ja kane bo, lene en.wiki mo, ata nuk po dojne qe serbet dhe shqiptaret mu halit te artikulli, dhe skan faje, te en.wiki i lojne artikullin si e lexojne ne internet, @Dan, koncetroj ma mir ketu, e leje en.wiki, se sa perlanu atje mundesh me shkrujt ose me rregulue disa artikuj. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 10 15:04 (UTC) Hajt filozof hajt --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 25 04:15 (UTC) wiki anglisht Shumë me vrull ja ke fillu punën në wiki anglisht. Mere punën më kadalë se ashtu nuk fiton kërkund miq dhe ma vështirë ke me pas me ndryshu diçka atje. Bëhu pak më diplomat dhe leji ata të bëjnë gabime, që të ankohesh te administratorët e tjerë për ta. Sa i përket këti shkaut leje se nuk ka bo akoma kurxho këtu. mos u bo militant ndaj tij, pa bo ai kurxho këtu, se nuk e dim se kush është tamam. Sa të bën ai diçka ja tregojm ne ku e ka vendin, mos u mërzit për të se ai asnjë fjalë shqip nuk e flet. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 13 10:31 (UTC) Nuk e di, rebel de mo, shka me bo tashti ai problem aty oshtë qe sa (qe 1 vitë e gjysë po e përcjelli une). Ai njeri duhet mi llogarit edhe ata admnistratorat dhe byrorat e wikipedias anglisht që nuk po bonë punë qashtu. Fleta e kosovës ka qenë ma teper e mbrojtur se e lirë. Po më duket se Iliri_pz dhe PANONIA e gjoin një zgjedheje edhe e paraqisesin qysh i ka hije. Me paraqitë edhe vetem qysh kanë qefë shqiptartë nuk është bindëse. Nuk e di, vetem e di qe qashtu qysh u konë, nuk u konë mirë as për shkije, as për shqiptarë e le mo për wikipediannë anglisht--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 25 04:11 (UTC) listat e gazetave a mundesh me e rendit listen e gazetave alfabetisht : E ftillova pak, nuk me pelcej pamja artikullit, plus mundesh edhe vete me bo. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 14 20:15 (UTC) filosofi nuk ka nevojë për një listë të tillë ndoshta, ka një kategori që quhet "gazeta" edhe si redaktohen kutitë, dhe se a mundem ta redaktoj faqen e parë, nuk po me duket e bukur karhasuar me wikipedia në gjuhet tjera 2006 Prill 15 16:21 (UTC) : Kliko ku shkrune redaktoni, pse nuk po doket e bukur, nje per shembull ju lutem. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 15 20:29 (UTC) Koka kry kjo punë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 25 04:14 (UTC) ku je O hipi, ku je qe ke hupe? hajde ne wiki anglisht se na lodhen do. A ke gjete naj fakt qe mundet me ndihmu? mbushjau faqet shkive me ato fakte. Ndegjohemi.Ilir pz 2006 Prill 25 21:23 (UTC) O Ilir po qaty jam ka sillna ton kohen. Ruj nervat se të duhen për pleqni. Edhe puno me PANONIN e dani megjen e mes e leni me ju da megjen Evropa se ata masanej lypin hise. Përktheja PANONISË qita.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 29 02:49 (UTC) Panoniani po duket me qene njeri pak ma i marrun vesh se keta tjeret. Do te provoj te bashkepunoj me te. Ilir pz 2006 Maj 15 23:49 (UTC) Edhe thuj hartat qe i ka bo, për me dashtë me ju pranu si punë shkencore duet me ju fut në një qoshe vitet në të cilat ka qenë ajo situat dhe emrat duhet githësesi të jenë origjinal sipas vendit nën admiistrimin e të cilit kanë qenë. Se aty është gabim i madhë p.sh Djaovica nuk ka ekzistu në kohen e Vilajetit Kosovës, tek masi ja ka lonë Evropa Pashallukit Beogradit, Vojvodinen edhe Dardaninë (Vilajetin e Kosovës, Smedereves (Toplicën) edhe Maqdoninë ) këta emra ja kan nisë mu propagandu nga sipatizuest e Pashallukit të Beogradit. Thuj ati që shka a ka menon ai kur pi shkrun "serbia" a ka menon kisha serbe, shteti serb apo Pashaluki i Beogradit. Bonja në stlin e Xhavit Nimonit "ja kaj nonen vlaznive shkije en Beligrad" hahhaha. Ai duhet me ditë që populli ashtë dishka tjeter e administrimi e toka e popullit ashtë dishka tjeter. Edhe mos harro me ja kujtu qe ai djali i Rugoves nipi i Lekës Dugagjinëve e ka mjellë mollen e kuqe në kufinin verior të Nishit (Une e ti po më doket duhet mi ujit qatë mollë në Wikipedia, une shqip e ti anglisht). --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 29 03:07 (UTC) ::Hehe ok pra, do te mundohem me ujit ate molle sa te mundem, mirepo per momentin kam pune. Gjej materiale ti, edhe me trego ne cfare link i gjen, mos i qit krejt dokumentin aty. Ilir pz 2006 Maj 15 23:49 (UTC) Personalitete të njohur të Gjakovës - E vërtetë është që ka shumë personalitete të njohur nga Gjakova (tu të përfshi edhe ty ) :), por si është e mundur me u harru personalitete të njohur e me u fut një anonim si Jahja Koka, se di a ka dëgju kush për këtë apo kush është ky, a çka ka ba ??? RockAdi 2006 Prill 27 12:57 (UTC) Hipi Zhdripi Tung, a je ti en:User:Hipi Zhdripi? Mendoj që është një ide e mirë për të kërkoj ata në Wikipedia Anglisht për të ç'bllokojnë ty. Mendoj që ata do të kanë. Më fal për shqip ime, nuk flas shqip shumë mirë. Telex 2006 Prill 30 14:55 (UTC) Shiko Shikoje kontributin e perdoruesi Telex si besoj eshte me orgjine greke., artikulli Maqedonië etj. --Albanau 2006 Maj 8 13:17 (UTC) :unë nuk shoh kurgjë negative prej tij te artikulli maqedonia. Krejt çka ka shkrujt ai është ashtu si e ka shkruar ai. s'di çka është duke të penguar? bëhu pak më i qartë. çka edhe nëse e ka origjinën greke? tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 9 08:27 (UTC) :termi "Sllavo-Maqedonishtja" nuk perdoret ne gjuhen shqipe as termi "Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë" nuk perdoret spesh ne gjuhen shqipe por Republika e Maqedonisë... kjo eshte probleme i kontributit e perdoruesit Telex. --Albanau 2006 Maj 9 18:31 (UTC) ::Ç'është problemi yt, Albanau? --Telex 2006 Maj 14 10:22 (UTC) Vërejtje Keni ndonjë stampë me të cilen mund të paralajmërohen përdoruesit për shkeljen e rregullave gjatë punës së tyre? --Armendi 2006 Maj 8 23:35 (UTC) Po mer ashtë diku njo--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 9 00:32 (UTC) Përgjegjësi i projektit Kush është krijuesi i projektit në gjuhën shqipe. Jeni ju apo përdoruesi "filozofi"?--Armendi 2006 Maj 10 16:34 (UTC) : As Hipi Zhdripi, as filozofi, asnjë, në gjuhen shqipe u kerkua nga dori. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 10 16:58 (UTC) Blloku yt në enwiki Tung, në Wikipedian Anglisht kërkova të ty ç'bllokojnë dhe atë bënë. Tani mund të redakton prapë po mos të krijon problemë. Shiko en:User talk:Sceptre#Hipi Zhpripi. --Telex 2006 Maj 14 09:34 (UTC) ::Po përdoruesi en:User:Asterion është duke më provokuar.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 14 15:01 (UTC) :::Ekziston një problem me software. Sikur blloku nuk ka shkuar, thua atë mua. Telex 2006 Maj 14 15:28 (UTC) ::Mos bjer pre e provokimeve, Hipi, durohu pak. Ata provojne qe me provokime me te detyru me u terheq nga sjellja e burimeve dhe citimeve, ashtu qe me mbete versioni i tyre. Pra ki durim, mos iu pergjigj nese te ofendojne, thjesht. Dikur heqin dore. Ilir pz 2006 Maj 15 23:47 (UTC) Ilir une me hek dorë nuk e kam njetë. Jo për diçka por nuk e kamë princip me lonë dikon vetem. Sa i përket buimeve ato gjithmon do ti futi (Nëse mbes vetem i futi në fletat tona, vjen edhe naj Ilir tjeter e i transferojm aty). Tani nuk jam tërhekur por, po më duket më mirë të prezentojë faktet këtu nga edhe mund të i përdorish (Një udhë e dy punë). Unë nuk e di që sa je ti aty, por une jam në Wikipedia që një vitë e më tepër edhe ende nuk i kam humbur nervat. hahaha. Si do që të jetë teksti që e kam paraqit në fleten e diskutimit të Kosovës duhet të mbetet aty përndryshe ka me pasë luftë globale dhe ata për të evituar luftën globale duhet të kujdesen vetë që në secilin tekst për serbin duhet të shkruhet që Kosova është nën protektorjat ose që është defakto jashtë Serbisë dhe Serbis dhe Malit të Zi. Kjo nuk ëstë dëshirë po realiteti. Projekti Wikipedia nuk është projekt i imagjinatave por projekt që paraqet botën reale. --Hipi ::Mire Hipi qe ke nerva, se vertete duhen aty ku keta pisa te sulmojne perdite. Mirepo edhe une kam nerva mjaft. Nuk kam me shume se 4 muaj "eksperience" ne Wiki, po kam ndermend te rri. Vetem nese me zejne punet shume, po edhe atehere do te gjej kohe, se eshte me rendesi qe Wikipedia ne anglisht te pastrohet nga propaganda Millosheviqiane. Sa i perket tekstit se Kosova eshte jashte SMZ, eshte veshtire se ajo dreq rezolute 1244 ashtu e pershkruan, se SMZ eshte pasardhese e ish-Yug. Nuk e di si do ta ndryshojne tash kur Mali i Zi e shpall pavarsine. Ia pame sherrin asaj rezolute. Te pershendes, Ilir pz 30 Maj 2006 00:07 (UTC) :Përpiqu të redaktosh në wikipedian anglisht tani. Kërkova të meremetojnë llogarinë tënde dhe duhet të operojë tani. --Telex 2006 Maj 19 21:59 (UTC) ::FLMN--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 19 23:28 (UTC) Oj Shqype A je gjallë. ::Kërset pushka, e gjëmon topi ::Në Sanxhak, në Sanxhak e Manastir ::Bini djemt e Kastriotit ... Duhet të pyes babën ose "oraklen" si vazhdon më tutje (ndoshta e kam gabim po melodin me siguri e dinë)--Armendi 2006 Maj 20 04:24 (UTC) About your username Hipi Zhdripi - je definitivno najbolji username koji sam ikad video u životu! Putem, jas sam administrator Vikipedije na Makedonskom i video sam da indeksiraš neke geogrfafske pojmove...nisam znao da takav neki projekat ide. Možeš li mi reci nesto malo o tome? Pisi ovde. Hvala i pozdrav. --B. Jankuloski 31 Maj 2006 03:45 (UTC) Za koris. ime i ostalo Hipi Zhdripi - je definitivno najbolji username koji sam ikad video u životu! Putem, jas sam administrator Vikipedije na Makedonskom i video sam da indeksiraš neke geogrfafske pojmove...nisam znao da takav neki projekat ide. Možeš li mi reci nesto malo o tome? Pisi ovde. Hvala i pozdrav. --B. Jankuloski 31 Maj 2006 03:45 (UTC) projekti qytete në maqedoni Tung Hipi. Po shoh se je duke punuar për qytetet në Maqedoni dhe thash të të tregoj se edhe unë kam interes në këtë drejtim, por për fat të keq 10 ditët e ardhshme nuk kam kohë. Por pastaj shpresoj se mund të të ndihmoj. Unë kam bërë vetë disa kërkime në këtë drejtim, por si të thash tash nuk kam kohë. Kur të kem kohë bisedojmë prapë në këtë drejtim, po të kesh dëshirë. Mundem edhe me të ndihmu se unë e kuptoj mirë maqedonishten dhe mundemi prej prej mk:wikit ti përkthejmë në shqip dhe anasjelltas. tung --bet_0 31 Maj 2006 23:12 (UTC) Me punu dy vet me nji faqe nuk bon :Po pse ma ki blloku faqen bre. hik dhe pi nai kafe dhe ec prap . Hajt tung! Ai 3 Qershor 2006 12:16 (UTC) ---- Cilen faqe? Jam smutë jam ru pi çaj me limon.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2006 12:18 (UTC) ---- :Shif ktu: http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lajme_publike_komb%C3%ABtare&action=submit Ai 3 Qershor 2006 12:21 (UTC) ---- Jo nuk e kom blloku, po vetem i kamë ndryshuar shkronjat e mëdha të dorës (kapitale) në shkonja të vogla të dorës (minimale). :)--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2006 12:32 (UTC) Upss! Është diku një stamp e cila paralajmron në raste kur është dikush duke punuar në një artikull, une nuk e di si thirret ajo po Kos.Sys e dinë, vete ata ose Lekë Mjekun.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2006 12:34 (UTC) :E ku po di un se kush jan kta zoti Dan? Un vecse ty po t'njof ka hera. Hajt se folim po du me bo nja dy lek pun tash! hajt tung dhe thuj atyne miqve mos te m'bllokojn se spo du stress po vecse gute laune. hajt tung! ---- Uni po të isha në pozite tone kisha kërku me ta liru konton Uni (apo e ke harru fjalëkalimin?). Kështu konributet e tua nuk hupin, po kupton. Vetëm përmbaju me fjalorin ndaj redaktuesvetjerë (mu thujem çka ke qefë nuk mërzitna, nëse në formulimin e fjalës ka logjikë edhe më pëlqen edhe arroganca logjike)--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2006 12:54 (UTC) ---- :Ej Dan shif ke figura e dites se ky Ko.Sys po m'kthen faqet pa shkak. Krahasoji dhe ti versionet e fundit dhe thuj atij mos tmi shuj mu faqet se bon gabim dhe na prish projektin. Ai 3 Qershor 2006 22:35 (UTC) ----------------------- Po Uni, une nuk po di çka me të thanë, në faktë ai ka të drejtë. Përshkakë se parapregatitjet e tilla së pari nuk janë të nevojshme dhe së dyti e mbingarkojnë fleten pa pasur nevojë (Në fillim kjo procedurë e krijimit të infrastruktures ka qenë e nevojshme por tani i kemi rreth 7000 artikuj dhe nuk është e lehtë mirmbajtja). Mua nuk më pegon as versioni yt as i ati, mua më pengon më tepër nëse ti nuk e gjenë menyrën diplomatike që të depërtoshë me mendimin tënd. Nëse donë me pasë suksesë duhesh të bëshë kompromise me redaktorët tjerë. Nëse kjo është e pamundëshme, kalo në luftë pasive .Mbledhi veprimet të cilat ka bërë padrejtësi, jo sipas mendimit tënd por të redaktorëve tjerë. Nëse i prezentonë ato sipas mendimit të tanishem që ke, nuk ke shanësë po flas nga realiteti. Provo të i kuptoshë edhe të tjerët e ndoshta edhe si mendojin ata? dhe me siguri se do të depërtosh me mendimin tënd. Pasi që ti ke kuptuar të tjerët me siguri se do të shperhësh një mendim të "argumentuar" për ta. Ma tepër nuk po di shka me të thonë, pasha zoten po munona me të ndihmu, po edhe une duhet me ju nënshtru "kodit" të sjeljeve që ne, në një far mënyre i kena krijuar këtu.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2006 23:26 (UTC) ---- :Pun s'pari kush tka than ty se un jem ky uni, shuj bre se kshu s'bon apo do me i njer bojn dikujt? S'dyti nqs. e ke fjalen per galerine e figurave ate nuk e kam fut Un po dikush tjeter. Kurse une regullova vetem sistemimin e shenimeve dhe te galeria (qe ne fakt nuk eshte e nevojshme!) shtova vetem figura bosh qe te jene gati per redaktuesit e tjere. Nuk me the arsyen se pse Ko.Sys ka fik shum faqe te hershme dhe prish redaktime me vlera. Ai nuk ka len vend pa i fut "hundet" me redaktime shum te vogla te panevojshme vetem e vetem qe ti dali emri gjithandej ndonje artikull qe ja vlen me lexue besa sja kam pa deri tash. Apo mos i ke fut ti si joker per me hup gjurmt. Ec se spo du me u lodh me kerku shum per ket pun se spo ma nin shum jo. Her e fundit qe po t them qe ai mos ti prish redaktimet e mia per te tjerat sdu me dit hic. Mos harro se ka shum internet kafe knej... Ai 4 Qershor 2006 06:31 (UTC) ---- Valla skom shka me bo. Uni të thashë se masi tjertë thanë qe ti je uni. Une të kallxova qysh munesh me arrit sukses ma shpejtë. E qysh ja bon ti une nuk e di. Ko.So ka punu shumë edhe nëse kvaliteti i punimeve të tij nuk oshtë qaq i naltë ai ka bo dishka. Bon edhe ti si ai. Mledhi tonë sportistat (ai i ka mbledhë artistat e filmat). Mos hyn në konflikt e masi që i ki bo disa arikuj të mirë mbi sportistat (500-600), ki bo dishka. Galeria është e nevojshme se ashtu kemi vendosë po vendet e zbrasta nuk janë të nevojshme se nuk kemi vendosë. Iki konfliti bre burr.--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Qershor 2006 10:04 (UTC) : Dani e shpjegoj mire, nese doket se kqyri me te prish punen, je 100% gabim, puna eshte se duhesh te bisedojsh me tjerte, nese ki konflikte, nese punon n'veti bon gabim, une provoi me punua me te gjithe, puna ime eshte ketu anonime dhe si hobi (dhe vetmi hobi jashta futbollit dhe basketit, qe nuk e kam lene pas 1 jave), une kqyri pak me qene ketu aktiv, por vec kur nuk kam asgje me be, se jeta ka me shume prioritet, qe thave ti kqyri ne histori me lene dicka, nuk e di cka kam prej kesaj pune, nese e she me mire, kqyri me i rregullua artikujt, d.m.th. stampet, kategoriat , qe po te thojmi Uni, eshte puna se ti si Uni po vepron, mundem me se fundi me thone, mendo dhe mos paragjyko. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 4 Qershor 2006 20:19 (UTC) Enciklopedia dhe Lajmet hipi zhdripi e lexoova mesazhin tend, dhe nuk ekuptoj se pse ti reagon për atë që unë kam shkruar në artikullin mbi Ismail Kadare. êshtë objektive dhe e panashme --I DREJTI 3 Qershor 2006 14:52 (UTC) Ajo çka ke shkruar për Ismail Kadaren është me të vërtet Objektive dhe asnjëasnëse por ajo që do e mos të futet në artikull "në gazeten Shekulli" më duket se nuk është neutrale. Une u mundova në këtë rastë që të mbledhë përvojë me këto raste. Po në të ardhmen do të ketë reagime t dy-tri e më shumë gazetave. Tani nëse i fusim ato në Artikullin për Ismail Kadaren mushet krejt fleta vetem me emra të azetave të cilave ju ka dhënë intervista. ahahah :) Si do që të jetë edhe unë jam duke mbledhur përvoë në këtë drejtim dhe për mua ishte ky një leksion i mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2006 19:15 (UTC) Blloko o ball. Hey, njeri leji ashtu si ishin, e mos u halit palidhje, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 18:36 (UTC) : Ko. po e përdorë titullin e tij për propagand serbe. haha! Me kone serb, pse jam tani ketu. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 19:03 (UTC) :: Si mundem me qene une serb, kur nuk i di as dy fjale serbe. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 19:09 (UTC) Po kur nuk din shqip shka hamomim je? Nuk thuhet dy fjal serbe!!!--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 19:33 (UTC) : shka nuk shkruhet, por cka, hamomim nuk shkruhet por hamamamin, dhe thuhet dy fjale serbe, eshte nje fjale e urte o ramadan. Ne zvicer nuk me nevojitet shqipja, ne pune dhe me shoqnin foli gjermanisht, hajd se edhe ti nuk ishe aq perfekt, ate shqipen cka e di, me kuptojne, cka me vine ma shume. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 19:41 (UTC) Shka hamomin je ka fol mer. Dy fjalë serbisht thuhet ose dy fjel shkinisht hahahahah--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 19:44 (UTC) Perfekt jomë. I di tonat të folmet prej Plavës deri në Opojë. Prej Opojes deri në Durrës. Prej Durësit deri në Presp. Ma tanej nuk di.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 19:46 (UTC) Upss! Ulqinakt fshtir asht mi marr vesh se tjert dallohen e sidomos rahovecjont.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 19:48 (UTC) : Cka po folsh more ti. Ti po se po tan, nok dish ti mir djallosh, perfekt je, shiqir zotit qe je perfekt, prej klases pare a si? Nje shqiptar qe thote i di (gati) te gjithe dialektet/varianet eshte genjeshtar apo fantazon, shprejat jane ndryshe. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 19:52 (UTC) Upsss!!! Çka po don vllavi jeme!!! edhe ship-maxhupisht di? :: Ava kar-e! Vend se me shkrua artikuj, na po perlahem, marre, keshtu po e kalxojmi cfare eshte shqiptar, nuk ia pranojme njeri tjeterve. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 19:57 (UTC) Keq e ki, po e kallxojim qe i kina lon shkijet me punu për neve. Edhe në fund ju kina rras. hahahah--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 19:59 (UTC) : Aq mir se kimi pas me ata pisa, se i kane fitua pas luftes me miliarda, shpija tu shite, me shtrujen, e tjere te ekonimise, a e din se vendet shqiptare kane me shume shka se presheva dhe bujanoci? —K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 20:06 (UTC) Po e di. Edhe Beogradi ka ma shumë shqiptar se Tirana!!!!--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 20:08 (UTC) : Bon ti hajgare, nishi ka pak shqiptar, amo sipas historise deri te nishi na takon. Mire eshte me pas na apet ato vende, kanton cyrih ka me shume shqiptar se gjilani, e vertet. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 20:14 (UTC) Qitu mir e ki deri në veri të sanxhakut të Nishit ju takon juve, prej veriut Nishit e teposht osht e jona.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 20:16 (UTC) : Flm, hajd se po ja japem Beogradin, haha, Homer Simpsons eshte shqiptar, Hipe dhe Zhdripe, une shkova dani se kam edhe nje jete jashta kompit, jo si ti, i rikthey nesra. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 20:21 (UTC) hahahah. tung--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 20:23 (UTC) Em ki shti mi nxerrë tabelen e me vizatu. Ishalla e gjojë masanej kallxom shka po don me të vizatu--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 20:30 (UTC) : Du nicht mal verarschen können; Dies hab ich auf dein Sprach Niveau geschrieben, bin ich nicht nett. HaHa. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 20:39 (UTC) ej çka keni kështu?! a mos keni nevojë për kfor me ju nda :)--Mig 6 Qershor 2006 20:46 (UTC) : Mire dan, arrite cka dashte, ky eshte redaktimi jem i fundit, por me vizitua e vizitoi spesh. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 20:50 (UTC) : Sa shpejt u dorzu k(a)osi bre burra! Hahaha ... dhe si tha? Tha qe ka per ta vizitua spesh, hahaha! Kur dy vet grinden me njani-tjetrin fiton i treti, hahahaha hahahaha. Ai 7 Qershor 2006 15:26 (UTC) :: Siehst du Dan, das ist verarsche, warum sollt ich solchen Freaks wie euch WP lassen, ihr macht eh nur ein scheiss Projekt daraus, also die Artikel so lassen und geht in die Realität zurück, ich habe auf Deutsch geschrieben, weil es sich schöner anhört und dass halbe nicht verstehst, ich hab gesehn was Uni für ein Möngel ist, aber du bist noch ein grösserer, scheiss man echt. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Qershor 2006 18:27 (UTC) :: Dani, te lutem me trego a ki shoqni, si po e kalxon veten, jo. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Qershor 2006 18:36 (UTC) :: Hey zemer, mos i prek artikujt e aktoreve, se jam si pas deshires tonde duke be, jo qe po derzona, po kjo budallakia pafund eshte. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Qershor 2006 19:17 (UTC) Paske mpref gersheren sot? Fakti pse sot i ke gris shum artikuj sot nuk po m'shqetson kurgjo hic. Po per nja dy artikuj nuk e kuptova se cfar te prishnin pun qe i grise? Apo do me i fut prap me nji emer te ri qe te duket sikur esht kriju prej teje? Hahaha sa puntor te mir qe jeni besa! T'gjith dini me e perdor mire tasten e djatht (markim, prerje dhe futje). Se mundsh me i fut prap kto dy stampa te vogla nuk asht keq und zwar: * 1. Stampa:NgjyraUniformSport * 2. Stampa:TALKSPACE Hajt pra ju nifsha t'miren! Ai 7 Qershor 2006 15:44 (UTC) * Uni pash mu e ty, boma nji t mirë. Shko te fletat anglisht e rregulloj tabelat për qytet e Shqipnis se krejt llom i kan bo fletat e qyteteve. Hajt zemer se valla boll marre. Përdoruesi:Dan * U tha u bo! Ai 7 Qershor 2006 19:40 (UTC) :Pse bllokon mu dhe jo ate ser Kaos apo je dhe ti si ai? Do ta shifni tash KarLi Ata nuk muna edhe ai nuk i shkatrron fletat, përnima përlahet po mi shkatrru fletat nuk i shkatrron. Edhe mes em fol për nja një orë se tu kom hidhëru.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 03:55 (UTC) Un as i here si kom shkatru fletat ai deshti me shkatru dje mroma punen time dhe esht arrogant sdi me pas miqsi lexo bashkbisedimin qe kisha dje me te ne gjermanisht ke faqja e tij personale dhe do ta kuptosh se sa i lig eshte. KarLi Bllokoje mer at qen t poshter se nuk po e din mir shqipen hic ai. e kan fut te tjert ate ftyre muti. KarLi Jau kan zan syte me hi ata klyshat ser dhe nuk po dini me dallu se kush jan vllaznit e juj o njerez! Çohu shqiptar prej gjumit çohu ... thoshte ajo kanga e bukur e rilindasve KarLi O pares sa u qova! E shka po thu me bo?--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 04:11 (UTC) Shuja konton bre vlla atij se jom ka shqy per bythsh Nuk muna. Dori munet ose duhet me biseu në Kuvend e me vendos shumica me ja hekë të drejen e administratorit. Po qysh po vepron ti ma përpara të shuhet ty se ati.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 04:41 (UTC) :Ej Dan, mirë se i ki blloku gjith ato konto se po kujton se jan t'miat, po konton e asaj zonjës Brunilda Ternova mos e ki blloku pa t'drejt? E paskan përzje t'njomin me t'thatin...hahahaha! Liroja konton bre vlla se ke vepru shum gabim, kët po ta them me seriozitet! Po kam qef po i hapi dhe ca konto tjera se s'ma nin hiç! -- Studenti 14 Qershor 2006 09:26 (UTC) Grisja Eshte puna se te grisja jepen arsyjet aty, nuk eshte ideja keqe me faqen diskutime, amo mendova me mire si te tjerte me be. Dhe per shkak i ke bllokuar artikujt? --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 19:42 (UTC) Spo kuptoj--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 19:52 (UTC) Kosovarë? Faleminderit për letrën që kishe shkruar, por unë mendoj ende se është mirë të kategorizohen p.sh ndoshta Shqiptar nga Kosova, Shqiptar nga Shqipëria, Shqiptar nga Maqedonia, dhe Shqiptar nga Serbia(Lugina e Preshevës). A e din pse po dua me bë kështu, për me pas më lehtë lexuesi me i gjet artikujt, se ndryshe nuk dihet se cilët artikuj i kemi këtu te wikipedia. :::Në rrregull po më duket se u kuptuam Po kam dëshirë me e editu faqen e parë. Dhe si kom kuptua unë vetëm admin. mund ta bej ketë. Për ketë shkak dua te bëhem administrator këtu në Wikipedia Shqip, kam shkruar shumë artikuj, kryesisht për shqiptar dhe që kanë të bëjnë me shqiptar, për dallim nga disa që vetëm përkthejnë nga wikipedia anglisht. Keni nevojë për mua. Ku duhet ta shpalli kandidaturën time? --I DREJTI 31 Korrik 2006 07:10 (UTC) :::Secili mund ta përpunoi. Në faktë secili që ka pak përvoj mund ta ndryshojë. Kjo është bërë pak sa më qëllim pasi që ata që nuk janë Wikipedian e kanë dëshirë të ndryshojnë faqen (pamjen) e Wikipedias duhet së pari ta përvetsojnë qëllmin e Wikipedias. Kjo bëhet më së miri duke mbledhur përvojë e parë për së afërmi nevojat dhe vështërsitë. Si do që të jetë redaktimi në faqen e parë duhet të ishte i lirë për të gjithë sepse Wikipedia punonë në bazë të këtij principi.--Hipi Zhdripi 31 Korrik 2006 18:37 (UTC) Artikulli Pavarsia e Kosovës Asesi nuk mendoj se kya artikull duhet të hiqet nga Wikipedia. Ky nuk është news por artikull që dokumenton dicka që po ndodhë tani, dhe me disa herë kam parë artikuj të tillë tek Wikipedia Eng. Kështu që mos e masakroni artikullin, pasiqë kam përdor shumë orë për me e shkru dhe me i gjet burimet.Ka shumë artikuj qe mundeni me i pastru para ketij, keshtu qe mos beni pastrim para perfundimit te negocizatave. Ateher e pastroj. --I DREJTI 2 Gusht 2006 20:36 (UTC) :Ngadal, ngadal mos më keqkupto. Edhe unë mendoj ashtu (shiko nënvizimin), nuk është një lajmë i "thatë" por si të themi lajmi dhe jehona e tij. Si do që të jetë ka disa arsye pse mendojë që ai duhet të bartet tek fletat e lajmeve. Ose të ridrejtohet në artikullin "Bisediment e Vjenes" d.m.th edhe të formulohet si artkull enciklopedik me të dhëna të organizimit, pjesëmarrësve dhe po aty mund ta fusim një seksion për mendimet e personaliteteve të Kohës mbi bisedimet Prishtin-Beograd në Vjenë, apo në bazë të termit që ka hyrë në përdorim "takimi i Elefantëve" në Vjenë. Si të duash por me titullin Pavarsia e Kosovës po më duket diçka duhet edhe ma teper punë (p.sh: këtu duhet të hynë edhe lufta, demostratat të ndryshme e ku ta di une). Po ma merr mendja se sa ke punu po duhet edhe ma teper. Në fund të fundit une mendova të krijojmë një bazë për fillimin e projektit Wikinews ku përpos lajmeve të "thata" janë edhe artikujt që shpjegojnë ehon, prapaskenen e gjëra të tjera që shkakton lajmi. Këtë e mendova pasi që siq e thua tij nuk është vetem ky artikull në pyetje por edhe artikuj tjerë (Vdekja e Rugovës, 11 shtatori.) Në këtë pjesë të projektit më duket që duhet të paraqitet përmbledhja e atyre lajmeve. Ne mund të i lëmë ashtu si janë por do të bëhet edhe këtu si në do fleta të en:Wiki që nuk kanë asgjë të bëjnë me Enciklopedi por thjesht me materiale apo lajme ditore në të cilat mund të shërbehet redaktori i Eciklopedisë. Vetë fakti që kjo është temë paksa më me rëndësi mendojë se duhet të kemi më teper kujdes. Në fund të fundit vendos ti. ---- Ok mundemi ta qujm Bisedimet për status, por jo ta qojm te lajmet pasi që nuk kemi kapacitet për me e majt wikinews. Edhe ketu shume pak po hyjn. -------------------------------- Faqja Kryesore tung tung dan. Hej tregom se si hi në ato kutijat p. sh në faqen e parë. Unë kur po hi aty nuk po del ai teksti si po e shoh në faqen e parë por vetëm {wikipedia}. Pra qysh hi në qito faqet. Edhe jam pak kurioz, ku banon?--I DREJTI 9 Gusht 2006 15:53 (UTC) ::Ha haha. Jo valla spo të tregojë. Po të tregoi pse: Je shumë i nxehtë për Faqen e parë, po du me thonë je i mbi motivuar deri sa ta gjonë qysh duhet ftofesh pakë e masanej edhe mendon më kjarrtë. Nashta ma merr inatin vetem ma mirë me ma marr inatin në këtë gjendje se kur je i qetë. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 9 Gusht 2006 16:21 (UTC) Në pjeën e poshtme gjatë redaktimit. Pas të githa fushave e gjenë edhe stampen e cila është përdorur në atë faqe. Nëse janë përdorur më shumë stampa e shehë aty poshtë një fushë gjatë redaktimit. Po më dhimesh. Në faqen e parë janë përdorur këto stampa: * Wikipedia:Figura e ditës * Stampa:Aktuale * Stampa:Artikuj të zgjedhur * Stampa:Bashkësia * Stampa:Figura e ditës * Stampa:Interwiki * Stampa:Redaktoni * Stampa:Wikipedia * Stampa:Wikiprojektet Upsss!! Nga një herë duhesh me shprazë hambarin e shfletuesit po i thomë une qati senit që i runë browser-i duhesh mi shprazë (char). Nëse donë me i pa ndrshimet në Faqen e parë duhesh menjëherë me shprazë përndryshen e shehë pamjen e vjetër të Faqës së parë. ---------------------- tung tung, nuk e di pse më kishe shkrujt mu ne faqen e puntorit. Nuk kuptova kurgjo, me siguri je habit. A e pave faqene e pärë me look të ri. Mua shumë po më pëlqen, dhe jam krenar si kam mujt me rregullu ashtu pa dit as ni pik programim. Kom msu pak tasht. Shpresoj se të pëlqen, se ato faqet e para të kalume kan qen katastrof. Kalofsh mirë, tung. --I DREJTI 10 Gusht 2006 07:38 (UTC) E pashë, e pashë po më doket po delë qysh e komë paramendu. Po nejse le ti këta këtu qysh u konë e krijo diçka prej veti. Une po ta kallxojë një vanë ku kena metë pa i shti huntë e ti bone një qaty masanej e kordinojim prej aty në të gjitha projektet. Nisja qitu e përkthe e përshtate në Ship qitu (nëse nuk e bon mrena ditës, e bojë une) User:Hipi_Zhdripi ------- hej hala nuk po di mirë keshtu qe nuk po e preki. --I DREJTI 10 Gusht 2006 13:13 (UTC) Wikimedia A je ti shqiptar.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Gusht 2006 13:20 (UTC) Nkoft se je shqitar s ta ninë, i hinë punës.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Gusht 2006 13:23 (UTC) ------------- Shqiptar jam. Ku banon ti, ne Kosovë apo jashtë? Po pritoj, edhe unë nuk hargjiti kohë në artikuj që nuk kanë të bëjnë me shqiptarë. Mos mu hidhro. Edhe a e din se qka mendova? Na duhet një kampanjë për me e ba ma te popullarizume wikipedin, dhe me ngre më shume anëtar, pasdiqë vetëm 3 ose 4 nuk munden me e mbajtë. Të përshendes.--I DREJTI 10 Gusht 2006 19:35 (UTC) ---- Nejse une të feta në form figurative ("fjalë nxitës") se po e di qe shqiptar je. Mirë e ki çishtu komë pas menu masë një muji qe ja kom nisë qitu skam pas sukses. Masë nja 6 mujve u aktivizu një gjakovar në këtë drejtim. I kom bombardu me E-maila gati tona adresat e prof. e organizatave une nuk kom pas sukse bile nuk kom mujt me vërejt pos një dy raste që mendoj të kem pasur sukses, te avijacioni shqiptar edhe te muzika folkloristike (Dr.Vasil.. aiha spo më kujtohet emri, marre, po nejse i kom E/mail njeri i mirë mu ka dokë më ka japë kurajo dhe spo di me të kallëxu po njeri i mirë ti djal edhe ai po më doket tu punu pa pare, tu shty mo si tonë njerzit që merren me kësi punë}. A po edhe do qytetarëve gostivarit më duket, ju komë shkru, (fleta e vetme e qyteteve shqiptare ku qytetart kishin paraqitur mendimet si duhet nashta u konë falsifikat, po edhe në koft konë falsikat, i mirë u konë u doke transparent. Ai gjakovari, doket shpesh knej pari, ka korrë ma teper suksese po më doket u konë ma i shytëshem se une. I shkruva këta rreshta me të tregu se kena punu, bile shumë në këtë drejtim po nuk ka pasë efekt shumë. Vështirë është me depërtu në "tregë" po nuk është e pamundëshme. Formul nuk ka, ka shembuj po formul nuk ka e sidomos kur nuk ka pare. Pse po thomë e pamndëshme, po ta tregoi një rastë që më ka ndodhë këtu ku jam duke jetu. Në vitin 1993 (diça qashtu) jomë konë tu flejtë kur jomë qu përgjumëshem e kom pa në dhomë një pedagogë timin kur kamë qenë në shkolles fillore "Meto Bajraktari". Ti djalë as dy sahat skisha flejtë (sa isha kthye prej Diskos), nejse rrespekti ashtë rrespekt, tipi i ka pas ndihëmu motres shumë se ajo nuk dojke me shku në shkollë. U konë pas ikë motra prej shkollës e ai u konë pas ardhë në shpi te na, e mer djalë qaty e kom pa shka do me thonë njeri me pasë nerva. Po nejse, jam konë nxanës i mirë po shumë problem e ai gjithëmonë më ka afru e tashti mas 10 vjetëve ishë ardhë në dhomë e ju duke ndihma jeme. Dojke me kriju një vend tubim të shqiptarve në qytetin tonë tjertë i thojshin lidhja demokratike. Tri vjetë e komë provu mere edhe pare komë shti, sa netë i kam kalu pa gjumë për mi bo një qendër ku tubohen shqiptart nuk ka bo punë. Një ditë, një djalë që flejke diten në dhomë, akshomin e naten e kalojke nëpër rrugët e qytetit hini në dhomë tu shajtë "ehu nonen e shqitarve" e kishin bo nervozë. Tu bo hajgare i thashë: Din (Sabajdin e ka emrin), dil e thuju krejt shqiptarve e sidomos qatyne që ju ki inatin se po i thirri une për neser me pi qaj ka pesë sahati. Nuk e beson nashta po nuk kom interes me të rrejtë. Kur u bo pesë pa pesë kur u ardhë en punë tum shhajt. Mu ka dasht mi qetsu e u dal e ju ka thonë se ka marrë veshë keq se u konë për një ditë ma vonë. Të nesrit janë qu krejt djemt e hajmit e kanë pregatit vendin ku mi bo mbledhjen edhe janë ardhë 46 vetë edhe kena themelu kishe lidhjen demokratike që nuk kishte kurgjo të bojë me politik po ma tepër për me i majtë njerzit ngatë vetit me pasë një vend si i thojshin disa shpija e zotit pasi që aty kishte musliman e katolik edhe pse u duke me pagu atë dhomë. Mos besofshë muna edhe me ta dokumentu me njerzë e me letra. E shka dashta me thonë as menja as parja nuk më ka ndimu po fati. Një profesor i Marketinut këtu në gjermani thojke truni i njeriut e ka një "Black Box" aty nuk bonë as parja punë edhe pse rrethin e tij mund ta përshtatë me pare prap se prap aty nuk mundet me depërtu. Une po thomë se shqiptart e kanë këtë kuti dy herë ma të vogël se gjermant e çelsin për qatë grim kuti e kanë vetëm shqiptart aty jam i sigurt se nuk bonë punë as Jezus Krishti as Muhameti që për mu janë Gjini të mëdhenjë. Në faktë une mendojë që as gjuha as feja qe besa as flamuri nuk na bonë me u dallu prej tjerëve po qajo grim kuti. ------------------ Artikujt Shqip Hej a e ke pa qit logo: http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figura:Logo_shqiptare.png . E kom maru per me vendos ne artikujt që kanë të bëjn me shqiptar. Të pëlqen? --I DREJTI 12 Gusht 2006 18:40 (UTC) Tung. Sa erdha nga puna e ndoshta po të përgjegjem me vonesë. Përgjegjaj është JO. :Pse? #. Krejtë artikujt që janë në këtë enciklopedi i takojnë botës shqiptare. Është Category:Shqip aty hynë të gjitha, dhe kulmi Category:Iliri. Faktë se tani "Ne të bijtë e shekullit të Ri" (- hahah) kemi probleme paksa tjera me ata të shekullit të vjetër. E pra qisi probleme ishalla për secilin që e zgjidhim na shtohet një tjeter. Po të vjetri kanë pas ëndërra me i pas këto probleme tona. #. Nëse je duke punuar në ndonjë projek tjeter dhe duke bashkëpunuar këtu dhe donë me i kordinu atëherë metoda më e mirë është me i përdorë pemën e Kategoris Category:Iliri përndryshe e dëmtonë këtë projek që në faktë indirek e dëmton edhe projektin tjetër. Upss!! Stapa është Shqip Kermylli Ky artikull duhet prishur. Kermylli nuk eshte zvarranik!!!! Zvarranike jane reptilet: psh krokodili!!!!! Reptilet kane shtylle kurrizore! Ku krokodili, ku kermylli!!!!! apo nuk i ka vene mbrapa edhe nje video!!!!! te lutem grise, grise!129.240.157.88 14 Gusht 2006 18:56 (UTC) Nuk jam i sigurt po me gris artikullin nuk ka nevojë, edhe nëse shanë dikush ska dertë e komë shpinen e fortë e ai që me shanë dorën e dobët (përndryshe nuk kritikon por e përmisonë). Krokodili nuk e di që është zvarranik. Reptilet nuk e di çka jonë apo ma mirë me thanë e kamë ndëgjuhar po nuk e di çka do me thënë. Tung gjitha të mira.--Hipi Zhdripi 14 Gusht 2006 19:03 (UTC) --------------- Tung, si po kalon? Faliminderit për atë faqen me ngjarjet e tanishme por nuk e di se a kam kohë me kanë këtu prezent edhe aq shumë tani kur fillon viti i ri akademik. Kom me vazhdu me studiju, dhe kom koxha shumë. Tani faqja e parë po më pëlqen shumë, dhe shpresoj se do ta mbani, pasiqë që sipas mendimit tim është e ngrohtë dhe atraktive. Mendoj se është një problem që kemi shumë pak anëtar aktiv këtu tek Wikipedia Shqip. Duhet me startu një kampanjë me publicitet nëpër gazeta shqiptare. Së pari duhet ta shkruajm një tekst të mirë dhe shkurtë, dhe më pas të ju dërgojm gazetave ku i lusim të shkruajn nga një artikull për Wikipedia Shqip. Unë i thash një faqes së njohur shqipe që ta bëj këtë, dhe e bënë. Shih http://www.peshkupauje.com/?p=2033#comments Të uroj sukses, dhe të rekomandoj që të mos përdor tërë kohën këtu në wikipedia. Wikipedia është e rëndësishme por ka gjëra edhe më të rëndësishme. Edhe një herë sukses.--I DREJTI 15 Gusht 2006 06:36 (UTC) hahah, peshku pa ujë. Po po ata kanë provu edhe përpara me na ndihmu si dhe prishtina tech, ka edhe tjera po jemi pak shqiptarë.--Hipi Zhdripi 15 Gusht 2006 16:32 (UTC) Lidhur me projektet FJALORË *Une mendoj se nuk eshte e nevojshme te jen keto ose te pertrihen keto por le te jen nyjet per tu lidhur tek Wiktionary, perse te behet dy here pune? Psh ju e keni pertri Wikipedia:Projekti Fjalori/Ekonomi duke qene tani io bartur tek Wiktionary. Une mendoj se ska nevoj te behet 2 here pune, meqe keto fjalorê duhet punuar tek Wiktionary. (Puntori 18 Gusht 2006 08:24 (UTC)) ---- Nuk janë dy punë të ngjajshme. Këtu në këtë hapësirë të Wikipedias i mbledhim fjalët dhe barten tek projekti Wiktionary ku edhe përpunohen më tutje. Si dhe cilat teknia sot nuk e di por vjenë koha dhe do ta gjejë. Do të ishte mirë që secili shënim që bëhet në të dy projektet të ishte i mundëshem të paraqitet në dy projektet. Çka po du me thanë po mundohem me kriju një pikpremje në mes të dy projekeve ku në njërin mblidhen ndërsa në tjetrin mblidhen dhe përpunohen. Për mbledhjen e fjalëve këtu është më mirë pasiqë lidhjet janë më të lehta.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Gusht 2006 18:30 (UTC) ---- Shiko këtu filtërohen fjalët e dyfishta. Me të thanë të drejten une nuk e di "skeletin" e ndërtimit të fjalorit (d.m.th ato që i qesin si shkurtesa). Po si do që të jetë këtu ku jemi do të ishte mirë të i mbledhim sipas lëmive ku përdoren dhe atje të seleksionohen sipas ABC-së. Si me i lidhë këto ende nuk e di. Një provë e bona qitashti, për fillim nuk po më duket se është keq (nuk është mirë). ** Une per veten time me mire e punoj nje here e mire (mundohem sepaku) se sa 2 here sepse ka shum pune nje fjali te punohet dy here ne 2 projekte. Wiktionary: Une kam perdor menyren e kategorizimit per te bere fjalorë të ndryshëm me fjalët e njejta. Shembull nje fjale si: Shqipëria e fut nën kategoritë: Category:Me sh Category:Shtete - nuk e kam bere + kategori gjeografi sepse vet shteti nenkupton gjeografi Category:Emra Category:Evropa Dmth mund te behet fjalore sipas shkronjave, sipas kategorive gramatikore, sipas gjeografise, sipas lemive. (Puntori 19 Gusht 2006 11:22 (UTC)) Blloko perdoruesin * Te bllokohet Përdoruesi:Tungjatjeta se ka levruar ne punen e bere. pa arsye. (Puntori 22 Gusht 2006 12:09 (UTC)) Mos nderhy pa te drejte Fillove prap te ndrehysh ke puna e te tjerve? Pse po i prish recetat e gatimit, apo mos po t'i qerron prap syte? Do zesh mend dhe ti lesh kto budalliqe apo jo? Uni 26 Gusht 2006 17:58 (UTC) Thjesht: * Ashtu si e ke pregatitur nuk është artikull çka në fakt ka gjasa shumë të mira të jetë i tillë * Nuk ka pse ai të dallojë nga artikujt tjerë në hapsirën "gatim". * Nuk ka asgjë personale aty.--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Gusht 2006 18:01 (UTC) :Ndoshta duhen modifikuar te gjitha recetat sipas formës së kësaj recete dhe jo sipas kësaj këtu. Bdryshimi midis dy recetave duket qartë dhe sigurisht ai është në favor të së parës. Uni 26 Gusht 2006 18:15 (UTC) ::Ah, Uni me të vërtet nuk po kam më durim. por kupto se qëllimi është që lexuesi të koncentrohet në përmbajtjen e tekstit dhe jo në zbukurimet optike. Është e vërtet edhe unë vetë kamë bërë gjëra të tilla, mirëpo pas një vërejtje në wikipedia-n angleze (kamë dashtur që për AL-gjeo-cung të fusë figurën e globit sikur e kemi ne këtu) të një redakto kam filluar të mendoj dhe e kamë parë që ai kishte të drejtë. Për këtë kur kamë dëshira të tilla ato "i shprazi" tek hapësira Wikipedia pasi që ajo pjesë na takon neve, po mendojë redaktorëve. Të lutem ke parasyshë këtë sugjerim/vërejtje/ndihëm apo si e merr ti unë nuk e di. --Hipi Zhdripi 26 Gusht 2006 18:23 (UTC) Po të propozojë diçka. Krijo një projekt Wikipedia:Gatim në të cilën edhe kënaqesh por edhe mbanë një evidencë si të duket ty më mirë për artikujt në hapësirën Gatim. Kështu ata që kanë dëshirë të përcjellin rrugn tënde do ta vazhdojnë (edhe do ta ndryshojnë, ku ta di)--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Gusht 2006 18:29 (UTC) ::Këtu nuk bëhet fjalë për "zbukurime optike", po për mundësinë e përdorimit të formateve sa me të përshtatshme, sidomos aty ku tekstet nuk mund të jenë shumë të gjata, pshm. te recetat. Kurse atë punën e projektit duhet ta mendojmë, ndoshta na ndihmojnë dhe recetat te wikibooks. Uni 26 Gusht 2006 18:40 (UTC) :::Unë e thashë mendimin tim. Tani ti vepro si mendon më mirë, por të kish parasysh që herë-dokurdo edhe ne do të shkojmë rrugës së Wikipedia-s angleze (së paku në këtë drejtim).. Pra mos u befaso me ndryshimet.--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Gusht 2006 18:43 (UTC) A po i zgjidhi pak ca mosmarveshje? Po se je admin shif pak dhe shkruji atij far puntorit qe mos te shpif neper diskutime se pastaj sdi si me vepru dhe nuk ja lej pa ja kthy shamjen. Thuj qo te rijn urt atij Shqiptari ---- Skom valla shka mi bo as ty as ati. Po me siguri se i zjidhni problemet ju.--Hipi Zhdripi 28 Gusht 2006 10:45 (UTC) ---- Vallaj ja cova nji haber t shofim si do reagoj, per mu cdo gjo ka maru dhe sdu me e zgjat shum me te, se per zotin shum ngatrestar kojka. Shqiptari Mbrojtjet e faqeve Dan, pse i ke mbrojtur tërë ato faqe? Nëse ka vandalizma duhen bllokuar ato por jo faqet. Dori | Diskuto 3 Shtator 2006 18:11 (UTC) ---- Cilat?--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2006 22:50 (UTC) Nëse e ki fjale për qytet shqiptare, ato janë blloku nga përdoruesit pa konto gjatë kohës kur Përdoruesi Uni rebelojke.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2006 22:54 (UTC) A thu vertet se po "rebelojke" uni a? Po ti ca po boje po grisje faqet e unit se doje me i redatu si te tuat? Lejni kto gjepura se nuk i ha njeri. Hiq dore nga ankesat dhe boju sic i ka hije burrave. Uni 4 Shtator 2006 17:48 (UTC) Çysh të dushë. Ato nuk jonë pasoja të rebelimit tim--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Shtator 2006 17:49 (UTC) Mysafiri po fut reklama ke faqja qe sapo riktheva e ka bo shpesh kete. Cfare mendon per te? :Çfare do besh me ato kontot qe ke bllokuar kot qysh prej shume kohesh?. Sikur spo shohim ndone gje te keqe prej tyre, ndoshta dhe s'kane pas faj. Si po mendon per lirimin e tyre, pervec disave qe dihen. Uni 4 Shtator 2006 18:44 (UTC) Ato konto mbesin të bllokuara deri sa nuk krijohet një stampë për kontot e dyfishta. Nuk janë blloku kot. Tash më fal se nuk kamë më tepër kohë.--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Shtator 2006 19:55 (UTC) Administrues Ju lutem shikoni Wikipedia:Udhëzime për administruesit. Deri tani kam vënë dy gjëra vetëm por janë të rëndësishme për tërë administruesit për të ndihmuar përdoruesit. Mund të diskutojmë shtesa tek Wikipedia diskutim:Udhëzime për administruesit. Faleminderit Dori | Diskuto 5 Shtator 2006 00:38 (UTC) Portal:Ngjarjet e tanishme/Kosova dhe /Shqipëria Shiko këtu dhe këtu pse. Nuk funksionon edhe teksti edhe redirect. Kjo është arsyja pse i largova unë ata prej aty. tung --bet_0 7 Shtator 2006 08:17 (UTC) Po të kptojë, po në fillim ka funksionu. Më jep pa kohë të mundohem të gjeë gabimin.--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Shtator 2006 14:18 (UTC) :Ke kohë sa të duash ti. Unë kur e lagova redirectin funksionoi, ndryshoje sot dhe prit se ato faqet si duket çdo mëngjes aktualizohen. I njëjti problem ishte edhe diku tjetër. tung --bet_0 7 Shtator 2006 16:08 (UTC) A ka te drejt ndokush te fshij diskutimet e tjetrit ? Shih historikun tek Wikupedia:Kuvendi se si PErdoruesi Uni ka filluar te provokoj dhe po fshien shenimet e mia. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 12:16 (UTC)) Deri më tani sa di nga përvoja ime në konfliktet që kam pasur në gjuhën angleze, askush nuk ka të drejtë. * Askush, në plotëkuptimin e fjalës, këtu nuk ka përjashtime këtu hynë të gjithë dhe përdoruesi ("poseduesi/diskutimi i fletës personale") i fletës. * Nëse përdorusi medon se në fletën e tij të diskutimit gjendet një tekstë fyes (Wikipedia:Vini Re!) atëherë paraqet kërkrsen tek administratorët, (byrokatët) të cilët duhet të vlersojnë nëse është për tu intervenuar.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 12:22 (UTC) *** Ndermerr dicka me mua ose me perdoruesin Uni sepse vetem me nje kritik qe i dhash edhe ate per asgje rreth emertimit te kategorive , filloi fyerjet, sme lerehat te punoj, po fshin shenimet e mia. nuk eid cka do. Le tme tregoje cka do te e di e te distancohem, edhe pse jam i distancuar nga ai. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 12:40 (UTC)) ::Largimi i shpifjeve te pa bazuara nuk ka se si te quhet vandalizem por spastrim plehrash. Perdoruesi Puntori ndonese ja kam ndaluar te redaktoje faqen time vazhdon me provokime serioze dhe shpifje. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 12:42 (UTC) Për mendimin tim që të dy jeni duke e lypur konfliktin. Por si do që të jetë Dori e ka pregatitur fletën ku duhet paraqitur këto probleme. Sa më përket mua unë po e përcjelli konfliktin dhe po mësojë.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 12:46 (UTC) : Po asgje more sjam tu i bo une vetem i kam then se nuk perdoret Organizmi social por Grupi shoqërore dhe aty ka fillu kkonfliki, edhe ce sa koh shihe regjistrin e bllokimeve tere kohen rri tuj me blloku, let me loje me rahat te punoj. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 12:48 (UTC)) E sheh si shfaqesohet tani, asgje nuk humbet protokolli ekziston dhe Dori le ta kontrolloje se kush e filloi i pari tduke prishur redaktimin e tjetrit. Po do tja sqaroj dhe Dorit qe te bindet. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 12:52 (UTC) :Për Puntorin. Në bazë të falëve tua po kuptoj tani që nuk je i interesuar për konflikt. Nëse është kështu leja ati ashtu si ka mendu dhe kalo në luftë pasive d.m.th "Saber selamet". Me kohë ai do ta humb durimin çdo reaksion i yti do të kushtojë punë në të ardhmën. :Për Unin Në bazë të falëve tua po kuptoj tani që nuk je i interesuar për konflikt. Nëse është kështu leja ati ashtu si ka mendu dhe kalo në luftë pasive d.m.th "Saber selamet". Me kohë ai do ta humb durimin çdo reaksion i yti do të kushtojë punë në të ardhmën. :Nga përvoja Bllokimi i redaktuesve pa arsye nuk është i lejuar. Nëse doni ta bllokoni njani-tjetrin ju lutem shkuani shkakun.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 13:00 (UTC) :Per Danin Nqs. do te dish se kush e filloi bllokimin e perdoruesit hap protokollin, Puntori filloi bllokimin (Dori do informohet per kete) pa aresye ai shkeli rregullin dhe mendoi se po ja dilte aq kollaj ksaj pune. Une propozoj te merret masa ndaj ketij perdoruesi qaraman. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 13:07 (UTC) **Mos ke dert se nuk terhiqem dhe jam per te kontrolluar Dori sme pengon. Ne shenimin qe postova tek Wikipedia:Kuvendi i nderuar pedoruesi Uni te thash te besh kerkese te me hiqet privilegji i administruesit dhe nese e shohin administruesit te arsyeshme le ta hjekin, por ti e ke fshir at shenim. Perse? me aq une mendova te shuhet kjo pune. Ti me fyeve, tani me thua maqedon, grua e perdale. Kush je ti te fyesh? Po une kam gjak shqiptari, por jo edhe mendje te humbur, ky eshte Internet se po te ishim te takuar gjall sdo kishte zgjatur kaq. Te thash me le rehat edhe me heret.Kete e ke edhe ne faqen tende te diskutimit.Me le rehat. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 13:05 (UTC)) Kush te lejon ty te shpifesh sipas qefit zoti maqedons? Shqiptari jo qe jo!Uni 8 Shtator 2006 13:09 (UTC) Rrenja e konfliktit * Përdoruesi diskutim:Uni , nentema Grupet Shenimi im:: Ok organizoj pra keto grupse se tegjith jemi lidhur t'i drejtome keto. Nuk jan organizam ato por Grupe dhe ate Shoqërore. (organizma dihet se kush njihet si organizma por jo grupet shoqerore). (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 09:07 (UTC)) Nese je i drejt vlereso drejt. A eshte ky shkak per konflikt? Te me thoj grua e perdal, maqedon, etj kjo eshte zemerbardhesi? P.S. Me kaq me nuk diskutoj per kete pune. Ti Dan je me i vjeter me privilegj vlereso dhe vendos, mund te me hjeqesh kurdo privilegjin nese e sheh te arsyeshme. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 13:13 (UTC)) Fyrjet personale Wikipedia:Vini Re! Aty shkruan dishka lidhje me këto. Tashti duhet me i përmbledhë këtu në faqen Wikipedia:Fyrjet personale. Por për të i përmbledhur dhe përkufizuar (është e pamundëshme) përafërsisht së pari duhet të kalojnë në Wikipedia:Udhëzime për administruesit--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 13:20 (UTC)